The Kingdom of Obsidian and Golden Eagles
by Mattie-Ravenwolf
Summary: Fantasy/Kingdom AU. RusAme/PruCan. Human names used. Rated M because I'm paranoid. In the forest ruins of a long-buried kingdom, two neko brothers witness their mother's death and are taken in by King Francis and eventually given to King Ivan. But when King Ivan suddenly sells Matthew to a Prussian vampire king, a new adventure begins.
1. Story of the Past

In a distant forest, the sound of two young catlike children could be heard laughing happily. The younger one of the two children playfully attacked his older brother causing them both to topple to the ground. The older brother's head shot up suddenly, twitching his feline ears at a foreign sound, then looked at his brother in curiosity "Mattie, let's go check out what's going on!"

The younger neko looked at his brother, unsure. "But Al those noises sound like voices…"

"Yeah, you're right!" the older neko replies, continuing to listen to the sound emanating from deeper within the forest. "Come on lets go check it out!"

The younger cat-person, known to most as Matthew, sighed. "All right Al let's go but we have to stay quiet. No one's ever come out this far according to Mama."

Al laughed. "Yeah let's go tell them not to be out here! And me being quiet? Ha! Quiet is my middle name, Mattie!"

The smaller twin sighed and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah right, and I don't like maple trees."

"What was that?" "Nothing…."

"Well alright let's go then! Come on!" The older twin, Alfred, ran off as his brother blinked in response and got up to run towards the source of the voices. The youngest looked around at their surrounding and noticed where they were immediately.

Matthew grabbed his brother's arm. "Brother, we are heading in the direction of Mama!"

"Then we got to hurry! What if mom's in trouble? She's going to need heroes!" The older sibling exclaims.

"Um… You don't mean us, do you brother?"

"Of course I mean us bro! Who else is going to save mom? There is no one else! It's just been us…."

"You're right….Come on let's go then!"

"You bet I'm right!"

They picked up their running speed, soon finding themselves where their mother was. She was surrounded by three other men. The little nekos hid in the bushes observing the scene before them. One of the men picked the children's mother up by the front of her shirt then looked another one of their group members. "Come on you guys! There has to at least be more of them! She has to be hiding the rest!"

"No, I'm not! I'm telling the truth!" The twins' mother begged, and then winced as she was hit, falling to the ground immediately. The younger brother held the older one back, silently telling him to be quiet and stay back.

Another one of the strange guys sighed. "Come on, guys. Stop this! She could be telling the truth, I mean their race was thought to be wiped out."

The last one rolled his eyes. "I think she's lying as well, and if we can get her to talk then we would get more of them. The more we have, the more money we could get from selling them!" he smirked showing his fangs. The second stranger sighed and looked away as the other two interrogated the mother neko. He made a face and started to look around as the interrogation started to get violent.

The younger twin held his brother back from attacking the man that had hit their mother. They both noticed the fangs and shrank farther into the bushes. They didn't know how to react as they watched their mother get beaten up. Alfred gritted his teeth and bolted at the men. Matthew missed grabbing him, and then ran after him without thinking. He stopped, seeing his brother being snatched up by one of the men. He turned and tried to run but was grabbed by the same guy that grabbed his brother. He whimpered and looked at his brother with ears laid back and fear in his eyes.

The guy turned around and looked at the other two, "Hey guys look at what just ran up to me!" The two other strangers stopped their violent interrogation and looked at him, surprised.

"Whoa! Two little ones!"

"Plus they look like twins!"

"Oh yeah, we will definitely get way more money off of them then this woman right here! Besides I don't think she would have made a very good servant any ways…"

"Mhm. Too wild and untamed but these little ones could be tamed!"

The guys holding the twin nekos sighed but nodded. "So what shall we do with the girl?"

"Eh? Oh, just leave her here. She's no good!"

"Yeah let's just get out of here before we are found."

All three of them were about to leave when they heard a snarl that made them all freeze where they were standing. They all looked at the newcomer and gulped. The twins whined trying to get out of the man that was holding them hostage.

"And what exactly are you guys doing out 'ere-oh mon dieu! What 'ave you guys done to zis poor woman!?" the newcomer gasped and went down by the twin's mother and looked her over. No one said anything and just watched him.

"Someone better talk….Now…"

One of the guys gulped. "Well, uh… You see…" He glanced at the other for help.

"We were just, uh… Um, hunting?"

"Oh, really now? Zen what's with the twin nekos and-" The stranger suddenly gasped, "Antonio!? I thought you were better zan zis…."

Antonio cleared his throat, "Well you see here Francis I was just um, merely following these two. Did you know they planned to sell these children!?"

Francis blinked "Zey what!? Zere is no way zat will 'appen! Zey look… four years old!"

Antonio nodded."Yeah! I know! That's why I was going to take them to Francis. I know you would have taken good care of them!" he smiled nervously.

"Well you zree are in big trouble you know! We aren't supposed to be way out 'ere! Just wait till Lord Gilbert 'ere's about this! Now everyone 'ead back 'ome now! Oh and Antonio put ze kids down"

Antonio put the kids down then quietly left with the other two, heading home. The twins ran over to their mother and both started shaking her, trying to wake her. She looked up weakly at them. "My sons…"

"Come on mom, get up. Please, I know you can!"

"S'il vous plait mama! Get up!"

Their mother smiled at them weakly. "Alfred… Matthew… my boys… please… leave me"

"WHAT NO MOTHER I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

"Non non non! Mama s'il vous plait! Mama non!"

She sighed then glanced at Francis. "Could you… Please take them… as my last wish….Please."

Francis smiled sadly but nodded "Of course I will miss. I'll take good care of them" He reached out and grabbed Matthew who turned around and buried his face into his chest. Francis rubbed the back of his head then went to pull Alfred away from their mother, who immidiently clung to her "NO I WON'T. Mom you're going to be ok!"

He looked at Francis crying, "Do something please! Can't you save her!?" Francis set Matthew down then went to try to pry Alfred from his mother. Alfred fought against him trying to stay close to his mom.

The mother reached up to rub his cheek "Alfred sweetie, please go with him…" Alfred stopped struggling and looked at her Matthew walked over to them. She rubbed Matthew's cheek as well. "I-I love you both… be… be good boys down you hear… an-and Alfred… Matthew… W-watch out for each other."

"A-alright mom."

"O-oui mama."

Their mother smiled at them before her eyes finally went shut. Matthew clung to his mother putting his face in her stomach as he listening to his brother yelling at Francis. He heard his name but ignored it clinging to his mother.

* * *

"Mattie... Mattie! MATTIE GET UP!"

Matthew eyes shot open and sat up looking around. He looked over at his brother Alfred, who ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a bit "Matt!? Mattie!? Are you all right!? Dude, why are you crying?"

He blinked whipping his eyes quickly and getting Alfred to stop shaking him. "Geez Al, stop shaking me already. I-I just had a nightmare is all…" Alfred sat down by him and rubbing his shoulder looking at him with sad eyes "The one about mom again?"

Matthew nodded slowly then blinked as Alfred pulled him into a hug. Al hugged him back, burying his face into his chest. "Shhh Mattie, it's alright. That's the past now! Cheer up, Master Ivan wants us!"

Matthew blinked and looked up at him his ears perking up a bit "Wait, both of us?"

"Yep, says he wants to talk with us about something, dude, but I don't know what."

"But usually he only wants you. You know to help you with your 'needs'." Matthew raised an eye brow at him. Alfred went bright red.

"Well uh… s-shut up! I-it's not just taking care of my 'needs'!"

Matthew chuckled and nodded "I know Al. I just find it funny when you get all flustered by this."

Alfred puffed up his cheeks "Well at least I have a mate, unlike you! I bet you'll just die alone!" he snorted and crossed his arms. Matthew blinked and looked away getting up. He walked out of the room without saying a word. Alfred blinked and muttered "Shit…", knowing he had gone too far since his brother had been trying his hardest to find his mate. He got up and ran over to his brother.

"Shit Mattie I'm sorry! Look, I didn't mean what I said!"

Matthew sighed and looked at him "I know you didn't Al, but you really need to learn to think before you speak." Alfred nodded "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know! Please Mattie won't you forgive me?"

The younger neko shrugged, keeping his ears lay back, swishing his tail. "I don't know Al, Can I forgive you for something like that?" Alfred looked at him with pleading eyes and ears laid back, trying to look cute. "Come on Mattie please! I'll do anything!"

Matthew raised an eye brow "Anything?"

"Yes, anything! I'll…I'll even do your chores for a whole week!"

"But you'll get in trouble if you're caught."

"It don't matter. I couldn't stand it if you stayed mad at me over something I said… Besides, we have to look out for each other… We promised mom."

Matthew bit his lip when he mentioned their mother. Alfred did the same, thinking he said the wrong thing again. He didn't want to lose his brother and was afraid of the fact that they had been growing apart for the past year. Matthew sighed finally giving in "Alright I forgive you, but you don't have to do my chores."

The younger brother smiled, glad to see a big goofy grin spread across his older brother's face. He still cared for his brother even though he was trying to distance himself from him to give him more time with his mate. "Awwww come on, Mattie….What kind of hero would I be if I went back on my promises/ I really will do your chores for a whole week and if Ivan gets mad, I'll tell him the truth!"

Matthew sighed but nodded in agreement, knowing once his mind was set on something it couldn't be changed. Alfred kept the big grin on him face, but it slowly turned into a smirk. He hit Matthews arm "Race ya to the throne room. Three, two, one, GO!"

He took off down the hall and Mathew rubbed his arm before chasing after him. "ALFRED, that was so not fair!" Alfred just laughed.

Matthew chased him down the halls then tackled him to the ground once they reached the throne room. Ivan raised an eye brow at them as they both wrestled on the ground, arguing over who won the race. Ivan cleared his throat cause both of them to stop and stand up straight saying at the same time. "Sorry Master Ivan!"

Ivan nodded "It's all right. I won't normally mind but as you see we have guest." He gestured to the man standing next to him.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the story ^^ I will try to update once a weak or every two weeks at the most. I would also love to give credit to my Girlfriend (Zero Gin'iro Akuma) for doing the editing for me!


	2. Packing

Matthew blinked as Ivan gestured to a man standing next to him. The neko looked over the man, noticing the outfit looked weird and not like any of the outfits he had seen people wear in Ivan's kingdom. The outfit did look familiar since he does recall seeing a getup similar to it but he couldn't place where he has seen it. He then ignored the clothes and focused on the man's face.

His hair was a pure snow white and his eyes were a deep crimson, like blood. Matthew felt like he had seen him before but couldn't remember that either. He froze as the man smiled at them, flashing a pair of fangs at them as he did so. As this happened, he found he wasn't afraid, which he didn't understand. Instead, he found his face heating up and he wanted to look away from the stranger, but found he couldn't. The young catlike boy could hear talking around him but couldn't pick out any words.

He was brought of his little daze when his older brother put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to let out a strange noise. Matthew made a face and laid his ears back, trying to figure out what that noise was.

Alfred blinked in surprise when he heard that kind of noise come from his little brother. He had noticed Matthew had kind of dazed off and just stare at the Prussian vampire their Master had been introducing them to. He glanced at Ivan and Gilbert as that was what his master said the vampire's name was. They had been talking but now stopped looking at them.

Alfred looked at Ivan "Uh Master Ivan, allow me to get my brother ready."

Ivan nodded, giving the young boys a kind smile. "Yes. I see that will be best." Alfred saw through that smile knowing Ivan knew along with himself what was going on with his little brother.

He glanced over to Gilbert, noticing he seemed slightly confused probably due to the noise his brother made. He looked back at his little brother who obviously didn't know what was going on or why Gilbert was here.

"Hey, Mattie," he smiled slightly as Matthew looked at him. "Come on we have to go to our room to get you packed." He pulled him out into the hall.

Matthew blinked at what his brother told him. Once they were in the hallway he let the fear and uncertainty show on his face. He couldn't believe it, he had to PACK! The younger twin started to wonder what they were talking about and he couldn't think of anything that could mean besides that he was being kicked out.

He looked up at his brother, who was looking back at him. "Um, Al? Why do I have to pack!? A-and what was that noise I made!?" He watched his brother give him a sad smile.

"I-I'll tell you once we get back to our room." Matthew bit his lip since that didn't calm his fears at all. He walked in silence with his brother, preparing for the worst.

Once they got to their room, Alfred opened the door for his brother, allowing him inside before shutting the door. Matthew turned to face Al as he walked over to their dressers "Al. Talk. Please. You're never quiet. What's going on?!"

Alfred sighed then started to grab some of Matthew's belongings, putting them on the nearest bed which happened to be his own. "You're… you're…" he bit his lip not sure if he would say it. How could he tell his little brother the person he promised to protect that he was being sold to some stranger, a vampire pirate no less?! He read and heard all about pirates. There were not any good things about them. How could he even tell his little brother that this so-called pirate vampire is his mate? He definitely didn't approve of this but there was nothing he could do. He looked at Matthew's clothes on his bed then looked at Matthew himself. He looked like he was on the verge of crying and looked so scared. He wanted to tell- no, beg Ivan to let Matthew stay with them but he couldn't go against his master's wishes. He grits his teeth closing his eyes tightly and hitting the bed as hard as he could. "WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"

Matthew jumped at his brother's sudden outburst. He had never seen his brother so worked up. Whatever was going on, it didn't seem his brother had the courage to tell him. He took a deep breath calming himself down so he could think about this rationally. He thought about it while his brother continued to have his inner struggle on how to tell him what was going on. He sighed looking at his brother then asked "I'm being sold to that vampire aren't I?"

He watched his brother blink and look at him. The looked on his brother's face told him what he guessed was true. He waited for the fear but only found it slightly for going someplace unknown. Why…Why wasn't he afraid of this man? Why did he feel calm instead!? He should be afraid of going with someone he didn't know. Shouldn't he? He was confused and scared. He needed to know what was wrong with him. He gulped then blinked noticing he had been staring at the ground. He looked at his brother. "So I'm being sold. Why? Why am I being sold, Al? Did I do something wrong? A-also why am I not scared to go with him!? Why do I feel so calm and ok with going with him!? W-what's wrong with me brother?"

Alfred stood up straight listening to his brother's question and noticed how scared and worried he looked. He walked over to his younger brother and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed the top of his head. "Dude Mattie, calm down. I don't know why you're being sold but I'm sure as hell you didn't do anything to make Master Ivan want to get rid of you. Though he wouldn't have sold you if there wasn't a good reason. Well, as for feeling the way you do its 'cause…" he trailed off holding his brother closer. He took a deep breath before continuing "It's 'cause he seems to be your mate, bro." He let go of Matthew when he pushed back to stare at him

"M-my m-mate?" Alfred nodded

Matthew shook his head. Mate!? H-how could that guy's be his mate!? He gulped looking at Alfred "H-how do you know?"

Alfred sighed, "Did you feel yourself start to heat up at all?"

Matthew nodded then blinked. "W-wait you don't think that I-" He cut himself off not wanting to finish that sentence. There was no way that a random stranger could have made him start to go into heat! There was no way! He had seen his brother go into heat plenty of times over Master Ivan. No else but them and Ivan knew about it. He took a deep breath, deciding to go alone with the stranger there was nothing else he could do any ways. He had to go. He looked at his brother with determined eyes. "Alright Al I'll go."

Alfred looked at his brother in surprise. "W-wait? Y-you're ok with this!?" He couldn't believe his brother still wanted to go off with him… ALONE! Yeah, so what! This so called pirate vampire person was his little brothers mate and all but he couldn't just go with him alone right away! He could at least have requested to stay for a couple days. He should get to know this guy! That guy could be some murderer for all they know! Wait, he could be! No, no! There is no way he was letting his little brother just go with him. He had to protect him! He was the hero! Maybe I should just hide him somewhere and say he ran off. Yeah, that should work! I could just say he didn't want to go that badly. No one will expect a thing!

Matthew watched his brother's facial expressions. He noticed he suddenly went from horrified to determined. He sighed, "Al you are not kidnapping me and hiding me somewhere saying I ran off." He chuckled as his brother looked at him with an expression that told him he was right with what he was thinking.

Alfred argues, "But he's a murderer Mattie!" Matthew blinked, "Wait? What? W-we don't know that." Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "So what… He could be!" Matthew sighed "I highly doubt he is, I mean think about it, Al. Do you think Master will really sell me to some random stranger?"

Alfred pouted a bit. "Yeah, I guess you are right… B-but I was supposed to be the hero…" he mumbled the last part, laying his ears back, and twitched his tail. Matthew shook his head. "Really Al? You really need to stop reading those comic books…" Alfred then shook his head "What!? No way! I love my comic books! Heroes are awesome, dude!"

Matthew chuckled, shaking his head walking over to the dresser "come on Al help me pack" Alfred sighed but nodding. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Alright, I guess I can't talk you out of this huh?" Matthew shook his head. "Nope." Alfred nodded again, helping his brother pack.

After about half an hour, they finished getting all of Matthew's things packed. They both carried what they could out to Ivan's throne room. Ivan looked at them when they came in and asked, "You took forever, da?" Alfred smiled nervously and nodded. Matthew just sighed "It took forever 'cause Al kept trying to hide some of my stuff."

Ivan turned to Alfred. "Is this true" Alfred nodded looking down, laying his ears back. Ivan nodded, "You don't want your brother leaving. Correct?" Alfred nodded again. "Yeah, well of course I don't! He's my brother after all! I-I just don't trust this guy we don't know anything about him." He shot Gilbert a dirty look who only raised an eyebrow at him.

Ivan chuckled, "Oh right I didn't tell you who this is. This is my friend! He's been looking for new servants or uh what he calls 'helper' so I suggested Matthew for his… well, circumstances. This will be fine Matthew?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes Master Ivan, it will be! Right, Al?" He looked at Al, nudging him who just sighed and nodded slouching a bit, laying ears back. "Yeah, I guess." Ivan nodded. "Good 'cause what's done is done." He then gave Al a soft look that only Al gets. "I know its hard, da? But it will be for the best. You will see later. You can also write to each other."

Alfred perked up "Really!? Yeah! Okay, cool!"

Gilbert cleared his throat "Vell, uh ve should get going. I have to depart soon any vays." Ivan nodded "I see I will get maids to bring rest of Matthew's stuff." Gilbert shook his head. "Nein, mein crew vill get zhem. No offence Ivan, but I vould feel more comfortable if zhey do it. I mean zhey do know vhere mein awesome ship is anyvays." Ivan nodded at him. "Understandable. All right call crew then and Matthew," he turned to him, "Be good." Matthew nodded as Gilbert whistled.

Within a few minutes, about five more pirates came into the castle. They all ran over to Gilbert and asked, "Yes captain? What is it?" Gilbert smiled at them "I need you guys to help carry mein new helper's bags to ze awesome ship." They all nodded and said, "Aye aye, captain!" Gilbert turned to Matthew and Alfred, "Um Matthew, vas it? Come vith me und his brother show mein awesome crew to your room, please." Alfred groaned but nodded, leading three of them down there as the other two had grabbed the stuff Matthew and Alfred had already brought out.


	3. Introductions

Matthew looked at the ship before them and was surprised on how massive it was. He heard a chuckle and looked to Gilbert beside him. "Like vhat you see? I'm not surprised zhat you do. Zhis is mein awesome ship!" He grinned, gesturing to the ship with both hands. Matthew nodded. "Oui! It's amazing! I have only seen pirate ships in brother's books but I didn't think it would this big!"

Gilbert chuckled again, then noticed his crew coming back with Matthew's stuff. He grabbed Matthew's arm, pulling him out of the way. Matthew blinked at the sudden movement, tripping over his own two feet. He closes his eyes, waiting to hit the ground but opened them when he didn't, noticing Gilbert now held him bridal style. He felt his face heat up at the smirk Gilbert was giving him. "Oh. Uh. T-thanks."

The albino put him back down on his feet. "Don't vorry about it! It vas nozhing. You're a clumsy one aren't you?" Matthew straightened himself out once he was put on his feet. He stared at the ground brushing himself off.

"Not really. That was just very sudden and I lost balance since I didn't expect it. You're fast though. I didn't even feel my self being picked up."

Gilbert grinned flashing his fangs. "Zhat's 'cause I'm an awesome vampire."

Matthew nodded "Yeah, but you didn't have to pick me up. I mean, you could have just let steadied me." Gilbert winked at him. "Ja, but zhat vouldn't have been fun."

"Yeah but-"

The neko was cut off by one of Gilbert's crew yelling at them, "This is the last of the stuff, Captain. Also someone wants to say goodbye." The crew member moved out of the way to show Alfred.

"Al? What are you doing here?" Alfred walked over to Matthew and grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side. "I saw that! Mattie you have to be careful! This. Is. A. Pirate!" Matthew sighed "Al, calm down. I'm fine. Stop worrying. I can take care of myself… Wait… Did you sneak out here?!" The older twin covered the younger's mouth. "Hey, not so loud Mattie and yes, I did. I wanted to see you off!" he also added in his head, '_And make sure you were safe.'_ Matthew took his brother's hands off his mouth hugging him "Al, go back to the castle before you get into trouble. I'll be fine, I promise." Alfred hugged him back and nodded.

Gilbert cleared his throat loudly, making both of them jump. "Sorry to cut zhis short, but ze awesome me really needs to leave."

Alfred shot Gilbert a glare as Matthew pushed him towards the castle. "You heard him, Al. Now get going. I-I have to go now." The older neko sighed and gave him one last hug. "Alright. Just be careful." Matthew hugged him back. "I will, don't worry."

He let go, watching his brother run back to the castle. He turned to Gilbert, who gave him an apologetic smile. "I really am sorry to cut your goodbye to your bruder short, but I do really need to get sailing." Matthew nodded, "It's alright." Gilbert grinned, putting a hand on his back and leading him to the ship "Now, onto mein awesome ship!"

Gilbert lead Matthew onto the ship, then gave his crew orders to set sail. He glanced at Matthew, telling him to stay put while he went to go check up on how Matthews's room was coming along. Matthew remained standing by the edge of the ship. He took a locket out of the front of his shirt, opening it to find a small key. He sighed, shutting the locket and just stared at it. He kept the locket in hopes to meet the person who gave to him. He had hoped that the guy who gave it to him would have been his mate but it didn't seem like it. He wondered if the man would even remember him. He was only a child back then plus the man was a king. Even so he still hoped to at least meet him again. He was brought out of his thoughts when a crew member put a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, dropping the locket into the water. He gasped and was about to go after it, but was pulled back immediately. "Don't worry I'll get it. Gilbert wants you now." Matthew looked at the man but didn't get to see his face really as he told a nearby crew member to take him to Gilbert's room. He then pulled off his pirate hat and coat, jumping over the edge of the ship and plunged into the water. He bites his lip about to call after him when the crew member grabbed his arm. "Come on captain doesn't want to be kept waiting."

Matthew let himself be pulled to the captain's quarters as he wonder who that brown-haired pirate was. He watched the crew member knock, then say that he had the servant. He heard Gilbert yell to come in and the small neko opened the door and entered the room.

Matthew looked at Gilbert after shutting the door behind him. "So where am I staying?"

Gilbert grinned at him. "Oh, you vill be staying vith ze awesome me! I have a room I set up in mein own for mein awesome servants!" Matthew nodded then stared at Gilbert, confused. "Um, am I your only servant?"

The pirate's smile faded for a second, then was back on his face as fast as it disappeared. "Vell, ja! I only have mein awesome crew! Now let me show you." He lead Matthew to a door near the right far back wall.

He opened the door walking inside showing off the medium size room with two beds one on each side of the room. "Vell zhis is vhere ve vill stay here on mein awesome ship!" He grinned turning to look at Matthew.

Matthew smiled at him then looked confused "Wait…you don't live on your ship?" Gilbert looked at him blankly then started laughing "Kesesesesese! Nein, zhis room is only for awesomely long voyages. I don't actually live on ze ship. Zhere is a little island zhat ve are going too. Zhat is vhere ve are heading! It's like our one little pirate home! Ja, it is very awesome." He grinned widely, proud of the little island.

The neko blinked and nodded "Oh wow that's… actually… pretty… cool! I can't wait to see the island!" He smiled as Gilbert nodded in response.

"Yeah, I know! Now vhy don't you go out und meet mein awesome crew. I have business to take care of. Oh, und if you meet someone named Antonio, tell him to come here vill ya?"

Matthew nodded and bowed "Oui, Master I will."

"Er, call me Gilbert or Gil if you vant. You don't have to be so formal vith me…"

"Oh! Uh, alright Gil." Matthew turned around and left going out to meet the crew. He also hoped that the one pirate that jumped into the ocean to get his necklace was okay and that he was successful in getting his necklace. He looked around before shyly starting to introduce himself to some of the crew members; he found them all to be actually pretty nice… at least most of them were.

Once he was pretty much done meeting everyone, he jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and the first thing he noticed was that the guy was sopping wet. He blinked as the brown haired guy suddenly hung his locket in fount of him.

"Oh! Merci! You got it for me! I'm so glad!"

He went to grab it but the guy pulled the locket away from him. "Ah, ah, ah! Now do you really want this back?" The man smiled at Matthew, his green eyes shining with mischief.

Matthew gulped "O-oui I do"

The green-eyed guy smirked. "Now, why should I give this back to you? I mean this is gold, ain't it? I mean a real gold locket! There are many pirates that would pay big money for this! Plus, it was a real hassle to get."

The shy cat nodded slowly. "P-please give it back. T-that's very special to me."

"Oh, really now? Then if it's so special you should do something for me. I know what you could do for me. Meet me tonight, then when you are done pleasing me, you can have this back."

Matthew whined starting to shake, but before things got worse, a voice could be heard.

"Antonio!" Mattie looked shocked as a dark reddish-brown-haired man that didn't look too much too much older than him suddenly come up and smack Antonio over the head. "Bastardo! Leave that guy alone and knock off the god damn shit. It's really annoying."

Matthew watched as Antonio held his head, then looked at other guy. He seemed to be surprised then smiled excitedly. "Lovi, there you are! Boss has been looking for you!"

Lovi smacked him again "I told you not to call me that! It's Lovino, not Lovi! Also, if you would check in your god damn room maybe you would fucking find me!"

Antonio winced then pouted. "But Lovi, I looked in there and you weren't there."

"Whatever, idiota."

Matthew cleared his throat a bit. "Um, c-can I have my locket back?"

Lovino snatched the locket from Antonio, handing it back to its owner. "Sorry about my idiota master. He gets a little out of hand like that sometimes."

The neko nodded, taking the locket back then noticed what Lovino was wearing. He couldn't believe someone would be comfortable walking around in just a shirt that barely covered his chest and wore really short shorts. He also noticed he had horns and a tail with a pointed tip. Matthew had never met a creature like him and for some reason he felt his face start to heat up. "Oh uh, m-merci."

Matthew noticed a smirked spread across Lovino's face and he didn't like the sudden glint in the new person's eyes.

"You know now that I look at you your kinda fucking cute, aren't you?" The innocent catlike creature froze as Lovi got close but he stopped and froze when Antonio suddenly yelled his name

"Lovino!" Antonio suddenly pulled Lovino back behind him and smiled apologetically "Look, uh sorry about all this. It's very unfortunate for you to meet us this way. Let's start over, okay? Hola! The names Antonio Fernandez Carreido! Oh, and this is my servant and lover Lovino Vargas!"

Matthew nodded then was surprised at how red Lovino's face became

"God damn it bastardo! I told you not to introduce me that way! Idiota!" He hit Antonio again, who just smiled

"Aw, but its true Lovi!"

Lovino grumbled more curses under his breath then looked away blushing. Matthew smiled a bit confused by these two. "Well, uh, name's Matthew Williams. I'm, uh, Gilbert's new servant." He watched as both their faces turn into a mixture of looking horrified and shocked.

Antonio soon smiled though. "Really? That's great to hear, isn't it Lovino?" Lovino just grumbled as his master kept going. "It really is nice to see another servant"

Matthew nodded slowly then could have sworn he heard Lovino ask how long this one was going to last but wasn't sure since Antonio shushed him quickly. He then remembered something "Oh, uh, Antonio? Gilbert told me that if I ran into you that he wanted to see you."

Antonio nodded. "Alright, then I'm off! Play nice you two~ Oh and Lovino? Hands. To. Yourself. Okay? See you guys afterwards!" He ran off, leaving Matthew surprised that Antonio could go from cheerful to suddenly scary back to being cheerful. He noticed Lovino looked a little startled as well. He put the locket back around his neck then put it back under his shirt. The neko had a lot of questions, but wasn't sure who to ask. He also wasn't sure what to do now. He glanced at Lovino as he sighed muttering "Shit, now I have to god damn babysit."

Matthew looked at him confused. "Um, what do you mean by that?"

Lovino stiffened, surpised that Mattie heard that. "Well, uh nothing you need to worry about. Now I thought nekos were extinct?"

Matthew blinked then looked down. "Well, uh as far as I know me and brother are the only ones."

The other snorted "Well, damn it that must fucking suck, huh?" Matthew nodded slowly looking out at the sea, wondering how this trip was going to go.

* * *

sorry for the long wait! well here is the next chapter hope you guys are still enjoying it!


	4. Al and Mattie Unite?

Alfred sighed, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. He felt like something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think. After a few minutes he gave up and rolled over onto his side and ended up staring at the empty bed next to him. He suddenly shot up, looking horrified. He had finally remembered what was missing! How could he have forgotten about his brother!? Well sure he usually is quiet and doesn't say much in front of others but he still shouldn't have forgotten him! He looked down at the floor with a feeling of guilt. He got up and looked at the calendar, and if he was correct it had only been…

He put his finger on the date his brother left to the date now. Only four days! His brother had only been gone four days and he's already forgotten about him! The older neko sighed, laying his ears back against his head remembering it wasn't the first time. Not many people noticed his brother and he was often overlooked a lot, even by Master Ivan. Still though there was no excuse for him not to remember he was gone. He now was starting to feel really horrible.

"Alfred? Why you look so sad?"

Alfred jumped in surprise, then looked over at the door to see Ivan standing there. It was a rare occasion for Master Ivan to personally come get him. He would normally send Ravis, Eduard, Toris or any of the other servants. "Well 'cause it's been four days since Mattie left, and I can't believe I forgot about him… Again!" He looked down slightly.

Ivan nodded "Da. It has been four days. Don't worry! I'm sure he's fine. Want to talk to him? I have friend over that could help." He smiled as Alfred perked up suddenly.

"Really!? You do? That's grate! Can I talk with him please?" The older neko grins. Ivan chuckled but nodded, smiling at him "Da. Of course!"

Ivan led Alfred down to his meeting room and opened the door to show a griffin lying in the middle of the floor. Alfred blinked "WHOA! What the heck is that thing!?" Al then moved behind Ivan as the griffin looked at him. Ivan just smiled "Arthur! Welcome! I see you're back into your griffin form. This is my little Alfred. He requires help to talk with his brother."

Alfred looked at the griffin as it stood up, suddenly changing into a man with blonde hair, green eyes and really thick eyebrows. He noticed the man did keep the wings, ears and tail. He blinked as Ivan pulled him out from behind him, pushing him forward. He watched the new man cautiously.

The griffin man smiled kindly at Alfred before bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alfred." Arthur straightened up. "I am Arthur Kirkland. I hear you require my assistance?"

Alfred nodded "Well yeah! I want to talk with my brother! Can you really do that for me?"

Arthur was in surprise at the sudden energy and slight rudeness to his tone. He didn't think he would hear a servant, especially one of Ivan's, have that tone. He raised an eye brow at Ivan, who just gave him a smile. He cleared his throat turning back to Alfred. "Well yes I can make it so you can talk to your brother, Alfred."

A huge grin brightened up Al's face. "Cool! So how are you going to do that? Am I going to ride your back to him or something? Am I going to go on an adventure?" His ears perked up as he kept getting more and more excited. "An adventure would be fun! I could go out and see the world! I could even save people and be a hero!"

Ivan cleared his throat loudly, causing Alfred and even Arthur to jump. He smiled at them once they looked at him. Arthur cleared his throat as well, getting the cat like boy's attention. "Well, uh, that's not exactly what was in mind."

Alfred's ears drooped, disappointed. "Oh."

"Well actually we plan on using magic." Arthur smiled.

Alfred's ears perked up again. "Magic? Really!? You know how to use that!? That's awesome! Dude you have to show me!"

Arthur blinked in surprise yet again at this boy's enthusiasm. "Sure but just so you know, you have only a few hours at the most to talk with him. I do have to get back to my Master."

"Wait you're a servant!? Like me!?" Al asks, shocked.

Arthur nodded "Of course I am. You don't see many lower rank creatures as masters… Especially creatures there's not many of any more…" He sighed running a hand through his hair. Alfred nodded, ears drooping slightly. "Yeah… Well anyways, how am I going to talk with my brother?" He perked up again hopping in place.

Arthur motioned for Alfred to come over to him. Alfred glanced up at Ivan, who just nodded, letting the little cat boy know it was alright to go. Alfred slowly went over by Arthur. "Whoa! Dude, I am taller then you!"

Arthur snorted. "That's irrelevant. Now stay quiet and don't move while I do this."

He put a hand on Alfred's forehead. "Also if you feel sleepy don't worry your supposed to."

Alfred nodded, staying as still as he could and kept his mouth shut tightly. He watched the griffin as he closed his eyes, starting to chant something the neko couldn't understand. He listened to the words soon he could feel his eyes start to get heavy as sleep over came him. He let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.

Ivan had walked over to his little cat-like servant and griffin friend the minute he saw Alfred falling asleep. He walked over there just in time to catch him before he could hit the ground. He picked him up bridal-style, making sure his little servant's head was resting against his shoulder. He turned to Arthur and smiled. "Thank you. My little Alfred missed his brother. This will be nice for him, da?"

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Yes it should be, but he sure has grown since the last night I saw him." Ivan nodded glancing at Alfred.

The griffin cleared his throat a bit nervously. "You have kept him here ever since you got him, am I correct?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Da."

Arthur shifted a bit under the king's stare. "Well I would like to suggest that you let him out to explore, maybe take him with you when you have to leave the castle?"

"He has never once said to be wanting to." Ivan wondering why he was suggesting this. He thought his little servant would tell him if he wanted to go with. He had asked, but he had wanted to stay home with his brother. He also did prefer him in the castle where it was safe. There were many dangers outside of the castle. He didn't want his little Alfred to be taken away from him or hurt badly.

Arthur nodded, shifting a bit nervously, hoping not to make Ivan mad. "Yes well that may be true but you saw how excited he got from the thought of going on an 'adventure' right?"

Ivan nodded "Da. I did." He glanced back at Alfred as he spoke "But it safer here."

"Right but just think it over. He may enjoy it. Also if he's with you, you could protect him."

Ivan hesitantly agreed to consider it. He did want Alfred to be happy and not be scared of him, or even hate him like some of the others.

Arthur cleared his throat to get Ivan's attention "Now that this is taken care of, shall we talk about what you really called me here for? You're still having those 'problems' aren't you?"

Ivan nodded, suddenly getting serious. "Da, I am. Let me put him to bed then we shall talk. We have two hours?"

Arthur nodded when Ivan smiled a bit "Good. Now come with me."

Arthur then remembered what he felt when he had used his magic on Alfred. "Oh, also I need to talk with you about Alfred and Matthew. I noticed something during that spell that's quite interesting."

Ivan blinked in response. "Da, let's go." He led Arthur out of the room.

* * *

Matthew sighed looking out at sea. He had gotten to know a lot about the crew members in these past four days, especially Lovino. He was surprised he was able to get along with an Incubus. Then again, he wasn't so bad when he wasn't trying to hit on him, though Antonio usually took care of that problem. He found their relationship really amusing and weird.

He also had noticed those two keep a really close eye on him, but he didn't let it bother him. He was disappointed that he didn't really learn too much about his so-called master. He was nice but he always seemed to be busy. That's to be expected… right?

He did find out that Gilbert was pretty much the leader of this small group of pirates so he supposed he would be busy. Though what's mostly been bugging him is that he hasn't seen the vampire captain feed once. He's walked in on Antonio feeding off of Lovino plenty of times as well as doing other… things. He shuddered at the thought. He's learned to knock on their door and wait after the first day. He sighed taking out his locket looking at it.

"Looking at that useless locket again, Matt?"

Matthew sighed and looked up at Lovino who was leaning against the railing of the ship. "I told you it's not useless, Lovi."

Lovino shot him an unamused look out of the corner of his eye. "It's Lovino, not Lovi."

The neko nodded. "Yeah, I know only Antonio is allowed to call you that."

The incubus snorted not saying a word against it. Matthew tucked the locket back into his shirt.

"Though if you two are going to have a little fun together could you please lock the door? No one wants to walk in on that."

Lovino's face turned bright red. "Hey! I told you not to fucking talk about that!"

Matthew chuckled then sighed slightly looking off to the side. "I kind of envy your guys' relationship though…"

"You do?"

"Well yeah, I hoped to be able to be like that with Master Gilbert." He glanced at Lovino who was giving him a shocked and confused look.

Mattie sighed, "Remember what I told you?"

Lovino nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah… That… Your uh…" He lowered his voice. "Heat…"

The blonde-haired neko smiled a bit. "Yeah, that. Well, when someone makes us go into heat, they are usually our mate. We mate for life."

Lovino smirked slightly. "Still, if you ever need some release from your heat you can always come to me~"

Matthew scooted away from him. "No, I'm fine… I'll just continue to ignore it."

The incubus shrugged. "Your loss."

Matthew stood up, ready to go talk with Gilbert, but suddenly swayed and felt very tired. He suddenly opened his eyes and his brother was leaning over him with a big goofy grin on his face. He could also faintly hear Lovino yelling in the background. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Al?" He looked around noticing he was laying on his bed in Gilbert's room. "Wait, Al?! What are you-? How are you? What's going on?!"

Alfred chuckled and patted his head. "Don't worry dude. Just a little magic is all, but wow this is one amazing spell. I mean I can actually touch things! But look I look like a- uh… well, a ghost." He gulped a bit standing up.

Matthew looked at Al and noticed he was right. He did look like a ghost. He chuckled at the slightly scared look on his brother's face. "Al you're fine, but why are you here?"

The older neko's ears perked in realization. "Oh right, I just wanted to talk with you! It has been four days! Also we may have some explaining to do!" He rubbed the back of his head.

The younger twin just looked confused then jumped a bit as Gilbert came into the room looking really irritated.

"Alright vhat ze hell is going on! Some one better explain! I'm not in ze mood to be messing around…"

Matthew gulped laying his ears back in shame. "Uh please forgive my brother. It would seem someone used a spell on him so he could talk to me." The younger neko turned to look at his older brother. "Which I don't know how, since no one we know knows magic."

Alfred smiled innocently at his little brother then looked around no longer really interested in the conversation. "Oh it was just a friend of Master Ivan's. Someone named Arthur. Wow, is this really a pirate ship? It's huge!"

He then looked right at Gilbert. "You better not have done anything to my little brother, pirate…" Alfred sneered and put emphasis on the word pirate.

Gilbert rubbed his forehead at the energy and ignorance the older brother of the nekos let off. The pale skinned pirate raised an eyebrow at him. "I haven't done a zhing to him und you need to learn some manners. Zhis is mein ship und you vill follow ze rules vhile you are here. Also Arzhur sent you here? Vow, I'm surprised the spell didn't backfire."

Alfred cheerful facial expression tuned to one of panic. "B-backfire? W-what do you mean?"

Gilbert grinned "I mean anyzhing could have happened to you. You could have landed in the ocean or even lost your-"

"GILBERT!" Matthew cut him off, standing up while giving the pirate a stern look. He may have been his master but he wasn't afraid to stand up against him. He also wasn't going to let him yell at his Alfred. He would do that later. He walked over and stood protectively by his brother.

The pirate vampire blinked looking shocked that his servant actually yelled back at him. He ran his hand through his pale hair, looking at the door frame. He cleared his throat audibly. "Vell, sorry I vas out of line for a bit. Zhat vas very rude of me. Just keep zhings down und ve von't have a problem. Matthew look after your Bruder. Make sure he stays out of trouble vhile he's here. Zhis is an order from your master."

The younger neko nodded. "Oui Gill, I will!"

The two nekos watched Gilbert leave, noticing a shocked Spaniard had been behind him leaving with him. His ears perked up when he heard an exhaling of breath behind him. Mattie turned to face hid brother. "Al that was rude!"

Alfred smiled nervously. He rubbed the back of his head! "Yeah, well sorry, but woah! Dude, you actually yelled back at your master!? Aren't you going to get in trouble for that!?"

The younger brother shrugged. "Oh… Uh, well I don't know. I hope not." He gulped a bit, now worried that he will be scolded later. He tried to push that aside. "Well anyways how long will you be here?"

Al smiled a bit. "Well, only two hours so it's not a lot of time."

Matthew nodded then sighs, sensing a presence. "Lovino, I know your eavesdropping. I can hear you right outside the door."

"Fucking cat ears."

The neko boy looked at his brother once the Italian walked into the room. "Al this is Lovino, and Lovino this is my annoying brother Alfred."

The older neko rolled his eyes "I'm not annoyed also nice to meet cha Lovino. So what are you?"

Lovino snorted, staring at Alfred. "Nice to meet you as well, I guess. Heard a lot about you from your brother here. Also, I'm an Incubus." The spirit watches Alfred with an unamused stare as Alfred smiled back, distaste obviously seen on his face.

Matthew sighed and muttered. "This will be a long two hours…"

* * *

sorry for the really late update but updates will be more sporadic now due to some personal problem's. so I will update when I can! hope you are all still enjoying the story and I thank all of you for your support and wonderful comments! 


	5. Gil Finds Out?

**Sorry about the long update! I back and should be uploading thing's normally again! thanks for sticking by and waiting every one! hope you all enjoy this new chapter :D **

* * *

Matthew spent at least an hour showing his brother around the ship, which took that long due to Al's constant distractions. The older neko boy also kept trying to pick fights with Lovino which is what the younger was currently listening to at the moment. Mattie sighed and cleared his throat, attempting to get their attention, but of course he was ignored. The pirate captain's servant snorted, laying his ears flat against his head in annoyance. Another clearing of the throat led to a menacing hiss, which startled the Italian and made Alfred jump at least a good foot in the air.

"Dude, not funny! You know that scares the shit out of me when you do that! Not cool man, not cool!" Alfred glared at his brother, the blond fur on the older sibling's ears and tail standing on end from surprise.

The smaller blonde couldn't help but burst out laughing at his brother while the incubus smirked slightly. Once the younger neko caught his breath, he wiped tears from his eyes due to laughing so hard. He glanced at his older brother who had his cheeks puffed up in a pout.

"S-sorry Al, but you should have seen your face! It was priceless!" He stifled another giggle before clearing his throat yet again. "Well, anyways now that I finally have both your guys' attention, you two should really stop fighting. Alfred, I am fine, so please cut it it out already? I can take care of myself and I don't need your help."

"But Maaaaattttttiiieeeeee..." Alfred whined, pulling his younger brother into his arms, and Matthew looked about ready to claw his eyes out. He didn't take any notice to that though and kept on going still in a half-whiny voice. "You're my dear baby brother! I'm supposed to look after you. Now come on and give your big brother a kiss on the cheek!" He said the last part in a teasing manner, then laughed when Matthew hit him.

"Aw come on bro, you know I'm joking! Hahaha. but really I'm worried about you Mattie!" Al patted his little brother's head. "I have to be protective over my little brother!"

Matthew snorted, removing Al's hand from his head. "Well, I'm not a kid any more Al. We are eighteen, for crying out loud!" The younger twin rubbed his forehead and let out a defeated sigh. "Look, I understand you worry about me, and for that I'm really grateful. Really, I am, but it's just you're going a little over board. Now stop fighting with Lovino; he's actually a nice guy under his shell."

The shy neko got an obvious, "FUCK NO!" from Lovino, but ignored it, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on Al, you don't have much more time to be here and I don't want the last few minutes to be filled with you being over-protective."

The older sibling sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Alright, fine! So what should we do? I don't know exactly how much time I have left to stay here." Alfred's blue eyes scanned the ship and realized that his baby brother hasn't been called by his master at all. "Mattie, do you even spend time with your new master?"

Matthew shook his head in response. "No, not really. He's been too busy he's the captain of this ship and the leader of a small group of pirates." He noticed the concerned look Alfred gave him and sighed, adding, "Now don't freak out Al, everything's going to be alright. Trust me. please? Also, I plan on talking with when he has time today"

The newly declared pirate servant had gotten a weird look from Lovino after he added that last bit, but he didn't pay it too much attention since he was planning to talk with his master right after his brother left. He watched his brother pouting, and opened his mouth to say something but noticed his brother was fading. "Al. your time here is up!"

Alfred blinked and looked at his hands and sure enough, he was becoming more transparent. The older neko sighed, since he must have been here longer than expected. It was really hard to tell time on this stupid ship. The blue-eyed brother pulled his little sibling into a hug. "Well then Mattie, stay safe. I'll see you next time I can."

Matthew returned the embrace, nodding to what his brother was saying. "See you Al, and don't worry. I will be fine." He let go then waved to his elder brother as he faded away.

Once Alfred was gone, Mattie then looked at Lovino, who patted his shoulder awkwardly in response to what happened a few moments ago..

* * *

Knocking on the door of the Captain's quarters, the blond neko laid his ears back letting out a long breath before opening the door walking inside. Shutting the door behind him, he glanced around the room noticing the vampire Captain was busy working at his desk with a very concentrated look on his face. Slowly walking up to the desk, the shy blond watched the captain. Laying his hands gently on the desk, Matthew jumped slightly as Gilbert suddenly glanced up at him asking in a pretty harsh and irritated tone "Vhat?"

the vampire then let out a groan sitting back in his chair pushing away from his desk a bit. he noticed his little servant had a startled look on his face along with a slightly puff up tail. Scaring his neko servant was the last thing he wanted to do. he sighed knowing he should have asked Ivan to feed before they left but he wanted to get back to his small band of pirates. he couldn't last till they got back without snapping. he needed blood but wasn't going to ask that of any of his crewmates out of respect. He glanced up as the startled neko got his attention.

Matthew cleared his throat quietly to get his masters attention. noticing he got the attention of the other he gave a shy smiled. "Um mast- I mean Gill. Is everything okay? I mean you have been pretty on edge lately, plus I haven't seen you feed even once. I'm worried about you."

Gilberts expression changed to a look of shock not really expecting what was said. he shook out his head quickly recovering from the initial shock. he was very interested in this little neko for two reasons now. One: the shy neko was very cute and adorable, especially when asleep. Two: the adorable blond was more worried than scared of him unlike so many other servants.

The Pirate Captain cleared his throat to distracted him from his thoughts."vell danke, but I vill be fine. I can vait till ve are back on mein awesome pirate Island!" He grinned at his servant quite confidant he could make it till then. he wouldn't become as unawesome as too let his need for blood rule him.

Matthew walked around the desk standing in front of his master. He slid the collar of his shirt down over his shoulder exposing his neck and shoulder then tilted his head to the side. He stared at the vampire pirate saying without hesitation "go ahead and drink from me Gill" he watched as the captain tensed up but was eyeing the blonds neck.

When no move was made the usually shy neko sat himself in Gilberts lap saying again. "drink from me Gill. you need it. Please. I trust you." Noticing red eyes suddenly shooting up to lock with his own blue-ish almost purple eyes, when trusting his was mentioned Mattie gave him an encouraging smile. he wanted to show his mast that he really meant what he was saying. He watched the inner conflict that was shown in those red eyes. which Matthew found very beautiful and mysterious.

A few minutes passed before the Pirate vampire let out a defeated sigh. "fine but ze awesome me is allowing you to become a tiny meal! zhis may hurt." he suddenly but carefully bit down on the the neko servant's neck. The young neko tensed up at the bite. it had hurt for a bit but soon his heat started to take over causing the vampire's drinking to become pleasurable. he bit his lip trying to hold back any moans gripping onto his master's shirt a bit but soon a small moan was accidentally let out.

upon hearing the moan the Prussian tense up ceasing his drinking. he pulled back to to look at the now red faced neko. "Vas zhat vhat I zhought it vas?" he raised an eyebrow at the flushed neko in his lap.

Matthew gulped biting his lip trying his hardest to ignore his heat. "well um. s-sorry I'm kind well in heat" he looked down still ashamed that he had gone into heat over someone that was still a complete stranger to him, even though he was his master. he noticed the confused look on his master's face "heat? vhat like vhat animal's go zhough? zhat kind of heat?" Matthew nodded slowly laying his ears back "oui. We go through heat's once we find our one true mate. the one we will be with for the rest of our lives but As far as I know us neko's only go through heat. well I haven't met anyone else who goes into heats not that I have met many people being with Ivan and all" he was rambling at the end a bit out of nervousness and almost didn't catch was his master said.

"Vhen?"

Matthew blinking looking at him confused. "h-huh?" that cause the vampire captain to groan and roll his eyes having to repeat himself "I said vhen?" the young neko kept his ears layed completely back against his head trying to figure out what his master was talking about. He blinked realising what he was talking about "o-oh uh the day we left actually"

Gilbert suddenly just stood up. The blonde blinked and winced when he hit the ground hard. he rubbed his butt glancing up at the piercing red eyes staring down at him. The white hair vampire cleared his throat. "I zhink you should go to zhe room for now. it's getting late und you should go to bed. zhat's an order."

With ears laid back the neko watched as his master leave the room. he sat there staring at the wooden floor boards of the ship. he slowly stood up now feeling completely horrible and confused. Had he said something wrong? did he make his master and soon to be life partner mad? he bit his lip holding trying to hold back the tears feeling like he had just been rejected. watching the wooden floor boards the neko slowly walked to his and the white haired pirates room. entering the room he slowly glanced at his master's bed before walking over to his own. he curled into bed pulling the covers over him. he curled himself into a ball letting the tears slowly fall down his face.

GIlbert walked out on deck to try to clear his head. he had just found out his cute little servant had been in heat sense they left. so that's why his scent seem way sweeter than usual. he shook out his head. he shouldn't be thinking about that! not when some one else could have possibly made him go into heat! he sighed rubbing his temples. the more he thought about that the more it pissed him off. he didn't want his new cute little servant to become someone elses. he had been secretly watching the little neko boy the past four days. he found every action the boy did to be very adorable. he walked over to the edge of the ship resting his arm's against the railing. he noticed the sun was almost gone making almost night. he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight not that it bothered him. He didn't need sleep all that much. missing a night or two wasn't going to hurt especially not when he just fed. he turned around and stretched pushing away from the railing. he watched his crew members getting ready for the night shifts. he turned and heading for, one of his best friends, Antonio's room.

Upon reaching his best friends room he could clearly hear the servant of his friend yell. "not there damn it! don't touch there! h-ha! damn it! I said stop!" he could hear what was most likely his friend getting hit by his incubus servant along with his friend letting out a chuckle. The vampire captain cleared his throat knocking on the door "Antonio. I need to have a vord vith you." He got an annoyed hiss in response from his vampire friend then herd another smack as the incubus scold him "stop it! the Captain wants to talk with you idiota!" the white haired captain shook his head hearing his friend groan followed by the sound of shuffling then sound of the door unlocking.

Watching Antonio walking out of the room smoothing out his clothes Gilbert glanced quickly into the room seeing a very red and pouting incubus just before the door closed. He whistled glancing at his Vampire friend. "sorry to interrupt your meal" He had noticed the blood on the side of Tonio's mouth which he quickly whipped off. "but ze aweomse me has a request for you." He watched his friend look at him with confused green eyes. "Si what is it Gilbert?"

Gilbert started walking motioning for Antonio to follow him. "Vell I vant you to Vatch mein servant till we dock sometime tomorrow." Antonio blinked "sure! but um can I ask why? did something happen?" Gilbert snorted "I just need some time to zhink is all und I don't vant to be around his right now" He noticed the confused and concerned look on the brown haired vampires face. he patted his friends shoulder "don't vorry! it's nozhing zhe awesome me can't get over!" Antonio smiled and nodded "okay! can I go back to Lovi now?" Gilbert smirked shaking his head "ja go right ahead" he wasn't surprised when he friend was gone the next second which was followed by a surprised scream, cursing and sounds of hitting from the Incubus. Gill looked up at the now dark sky sighing. "Vell zhis vill be unawesomely long night."


	6. Unexpected Attack

Matthew groaned and rolled over covering his ears with his hands. he sighed and sat up wondering what all the noise was. he glanced around the small room before looking at the untouched sleeping area of his masters. he ears drooped a bit as he realized that the vampire captain hadn't came to bed at all last night. Getting out of bed the young neko was stretching when the door was suddenly swung open causing him to jump.

The brown haired vampire barged into the blond neko's room. "Hola Matthew! good to hear you're awake! now come on, we have docked at the island and are now unloading everything!" he grinned at the startled neko. he blinked now noticing how startled and familiar this younger servant looked. he ignore the the fact that he looked familiar focusing on the fact he scared the little guy yet again. he smiled kindly. "uh Lo siento! I didn't mean to sartle you….again.."

The servant neko shook his head "oh it's quite all right but. um. where's Master Gil?" he tilted his head to side as he waited for an answer. he wasn't sure why Antonio was the one sent to come get them. he started to wonder if his master was busy doing other things sense it did sound like they were at this island they were headed for. he watched the vampire pirate rub the back of his head then mutter something in...wait...was that spanish? he knew a vampire back when he lived with Francis that talked a lot in spanish! this couldn't be the same vampire, could it? he now wanted to ask about that but the other was now speaking to him in english.

The brown haired pirate rubbed the back of his head as he hesitantly answered the young one before him."Well you see. your master, he wanted me to watch over you till this whole move was over." he watched as the neko's ears fell the minute he said that. he panicked a bit inside not wanting to make anyone sad. "hey do be sad. I can be fun too! we could uh make a game out of this moving stuff! yea how about we do that! is that okay Matthew?" he kept his smiled on his face even though his attempt to cheer the other up didn't really work. he had just gotten a shrug in response. He sighed "well Matthew, look Gil is busy so I'm sure he'll want to see you again after we move! Okay?" he grinned as the neko's ears perked up glad he seemed to finally say something the other liked.

Matthew looked up with hopeful eyes at being told he still might be able to see his master. He nodded glad but was still curious about if this was the same Spanish speaking vampire from when he was young because he still wanted to thank him for helping save him and his brother way back then. then again this could have been just another spanish vampire and not the same one so he stayed quiet as they headed out to help out the others with unloading the ship.

During the moving process the neko had gotten himself separated from his Spanish vampire chaperone. he started to get nervous looking around for him when suddenly a strange man appeared in front of him. he didn't like his sent it made him sick to his stomach. he had never ever smelt anything like this creature. he didn't smell like anything but wild animal and…death. he gulp a bit but trying to ignore it since this was one of his master's crew members. right? he was dressed in that same outfit as the crew on the ship and remembered seeing him on the ship. he gulped as the white haired man spoke to him.

"well aren't you far from the captain. I'm sure he is looking for you. here I'll take you to him. how about that?"

Matthew stared at the hand that was outreached to him. he resisted the urge to cover his nose or lay his ears back from his disgusting smell. he stayed strong debating to go with him or not. His instincts were screaming at him to run but he didn't know where to run to. He was in an unknown area plus he could trust this guy. right? he had no other way to find Gilbert and this may have been the only other way. He looked around and noticed he was alone with this guy. he had wandered too far away from the other's. he looked back at the white haired man before hesitantly taking his hand. he felt his stomach churn at the smirk and tight grip on his hand the other gave him. he also shuttered in fear as this guy's other hand gently ran a hand against his cheek and threw his hair. he could have sworn he heard the man say he smelt good which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Okay Matthew. Follow me."

GIlbert sighed looking around. Everyone was pretty much done moving things off the ship and into the small town further into the island's forest. He grinned proud at his island choice since this place was full of thick woods that trespassers could easily get lost in. he also had a lot of time to think over this situation with his servant and decided he would figure just what kind of guy made his little servant go into heat! As he was thinking over his plans for how he was to do this he was interrupted by another one of his best friends calling his name. He looked up to see a fashionably dressed vampire walking over to him. He grinned waving at his friend. "Hallo Francis!"

Francis smiled hugging his friend. "Glad to see you back mon ami! 'ow was ze trip to see king Ivan? Did you really get a servant of 'is?" he was really interested on who exactly Ivan was willing to part with. Especially when he knew two of his servants very well. "so go on tell me 'ow it went! tell moi everything!"

The pirate captain chuckled then sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Vell ja I got a new servant zough zhere seems to be a slight issue…"

The blond vampire raised an eyebrow. "an issue? well what's ze name gilbert?"

"oh vell his name ist Matthew. He's vith Antonio right now und ze issue ist zhat-" The white haired captain was interrupted by his other best friend calling out to both of them.

"Glibert! Francis!" Antonio ran over throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. "its good to finally be together again!" he looked over at his servant who was slowly walking over to them. "Lovi! come on! group hug!" he laughed as he was told to fuck off and to stop calling him lovi which he wasn't going to do any time soon. he was just so cute when he turns as red as a tomato! He blinked as Gilbert shrugged his arm off and looked at him as Francis removed his arm but smiled.

The prussian vampire gave his Spanish friend a stern look noticing his servant wasn't with him. "Antino. Vhere is matthew?" he watched as the brown hair vampire looked around suddenly. "He was just right next to me a few minutes ago. Hey Lovi have you seen Matthew?"

"I said not to call me that bastardo! But Matthew missing is not a good thing."

"oui I agree with Lovino. hey." Francis said as he sniffled the air. "Gilbert to do smell that awful smell?"

Gilbert sniffed the air and found the smell that the French vampire was talking about. he gritted his teeth. "how ze hell did one of zhose get on MIEN awesome island!?" he was furious and worried for his servant's safety. He glanced at his french friend when he put a hand on his arm and told him the only way that it could have gotten here.

"zhere's only one way mon ami. It had to have stolen away on your ship" after saying that the frenchman had to take a step back to allow the angry captain to let out his anger. He walked over to his spanish friend and his servant. He patted his friends shoulder "don't worry Antonio. it's not your fault just let 'im calm down. alright?" he smiled as the other nodded the patted his back. "good."

after taking his anger out by punching a near by tree the Prussian stood there for a minute to calm down before turning to the other three. "I"m going after Matthew. Antonio, you and Lovino go back and vatch over things vhile I'm gone. Francis keep up if you vish." Then without another word he took off into the thick forest following that awful sickly sent muttering. "please be alright matthew"

Matthew had been pretty much dragged by this guy through the forest for what seemed like forever before they reached a small cabin like place. he would have tried to break free and run away unsure of what was going to happen to him, but the pain he was getting from the tight grip this guy had on his arm told him that would be easier said then done. he whimpered a bit without trying too as he was forcefully thrown into the cabin landing hard on the floor. he sat up looking around the place….wait that smell….it couldn't really be his, could it? Before he could confirm the familiar scent that was all over this cabin his captor spoke to him only saying one thing.

"you have heats."

Matthew froze glancing up at the white haired man. his eyes widened as he now noticed how animal like his guy's face was. he now understood exactly what kind of danger he was in. he had heard of creature's like him but never actually encountered one before. This had to have been what's call a Rogue, creatures that have gone completely to theirs instincts and have no rational thought left in them. They were fueled only by their strong instincts. He gulped noticing the man was waiting for an answer. "w-well o-oui. I-I am. w-what about it?" he didn't like the sickening smirk that spread across the man's face.

Studying the other's face the blond noticed he actually use to know who this was. "N-Nickoli?" if this really was him now he really knew what had happened to him since that last time anyone had heard was that he had suddenly disappeared from Mast-, er I mean Ivan's castle. He shuddered in fear as the other just laughed grinning not even acknowledging his name.

Before the other could stop laughing the cat-like servant took off heading for the stairs. he ran up the stairs not daring to stop or look back afraid that the rogue creature was right behind him. he wouldn't be surprised if he was. he ran into the first room he could find quickly shutting the door behind him and locking it. he heard something hit the door and start banging against. he froze for a second before looking around the room noticing he was in a bedroom. he saw a window and ran over to it fubbling to unlock it and get it open. The moment he got the window open enough he could get out he heard the door break down behind him. he tried to get out the window but suddenly he felt his arm grabbed and was pulled roughly back into the room, he staggered back till he hit the edge of the bed falling back onto it. he blinked and looked around freezing when he saw the whited haired rouge grinning at him. he screamed and put his arms up as the other lunged at him. he winced feeling sharp teeth sink into his arm. trying to fight him off he struggled which only caused more damage to his arm from the others teeth. he suddenly hear the sound of clothes ripping realizing it was his own clothes.

He kicked and flailed trying to get his attacker off of him when suddenly his attacker was pulled away from him. he blinked and looked up seeing the rogue being shoved out by his master. he sat up hearing someone come in freezing as he was suddenly hugged. the noticed blode hair and the familiar scent. "p-papa!?" he felt the man hugging him nod and pulled back from the hug.

the young servant grinned seeing the familiar face of his old caretaker. his eyes started to water as the realization of what just happened slowly sunk in. he suddenly buried his face into Francis chest. "oh papa. I was so scared!" he let the tears fall laying his ears back against his head curling his tail around his waist.

Wrapping his arms around his, what he would like to call, son the french Vampire rubbed the younger ones head. "you did very good matthew. Don't worry you are safe now." he hummed trying to calm down the sacred little cat-like boy. hearing the sniffling stop he pulled back to looked at his son. he then noticed the blood. "Matthew your arm!" he quickly but gently grabbed Matthew's arm looking over the wounds that were there.

Sniffling the feline male watched as he wounds on his arm were looked over. he noticed his arm looked like a mess off deep scratches and blood. he whimpered a bit as the ripped fabric pieces of his sleeve were moved to see the wounds better. he was then told to stand up so Francis could look for any more wounds. doing as he was told and standing up he then remembered his clothes were being ripped and looked down at himself to see how badly they were. he noticed his shirt was almost torn in half only leave a small bit connected at the bottom. his pant's were torn in many places along his thighs but luckily nowhere else. he did notice there was blood coming from some of the ripped parts on his pants. he kept his ears laid back thinking he really did look like he was attacked by some wild animal. he looked up to ask his papa something but stopped noticing his master was standing the doorway staring at him. he noticed a shocked, hurt and pissed look covered the Captains face.

Once he noticed his servant was looking at him Gilbert stopped his scanning over him and turned around clearing his throat to get his friends attention. "come on let's get going. ve have to get him back home so his vounds can be properly looked at. Francis vhy don't you carry him. I don't zhink he should be valking in his condition." with that said he left gritting his teeth. he couldn't believe he let his servant get that injured. if only he had been there a few minutes earlier he could have prevented those injuries. if only he hadn't let Antonio watch his little servant and done it himself maybe this whole thing would have been avoided. But what's worse is… What if his servant never forgives him for letting this happen. he only just got this servant and he was already badly injured. As he arrived at the small pirate town of his he announced to everyone that he was going to his sleeping quarters and not to disturb him unless it was urgent.

Matthew allowed Francis to pick him up and carry him to the small little town. he looked around at the buildings they past surprised at how many there were. noticing they were being watched by the other Pirates the cat-like boy lowered his ears his shyness kicking in a bit. glancing around he noticed they were heading to a building that was bigger than the rest of them. he looked at his papa with a curious look.

Noticing the curious look he was given the french vampire chuckled. "This building in the main one. Me, Antonio, Gilbert and our servants all live 'ere when we are not out at sea." he smiled at the nod he got walking into the building. he walked up the stairs to the second floor then to where the spare bedroom was."this is your room Matthew" Walking inside he set the injured male on the bed. "I will be right back with new clothes and stuff to treat your wounds." with that said he turned and left the room.

as he waiting for his old parent figure to came back the cat-like male stood up removing his shirt and pants so it would be easier for his wounds to be tended too. he winced every time the fabric brushed against the wounds. once undressed he looked at the claw and bite marks on his left arm. he was glad they seemed to have stopped bleeding. he then looked at the wounds on his thighs noticing they were still bleeding but only slightly. holding his shirt and pant's in his hands he glanced around the room looking for a place for his bloody clothes. he was surprised on how big his new room was. his gaze landed on the closest door which was open with a few boxes that held some of his things in them. moved his gaze to another door in the room. curious he walked over to the door, opening it and looking inside. he blinked surprised to see a modern looking bathroom. he started to wonder if that meant they had actually running water here. usually only kingdoms and large towns had actual running water. he didn't expect that out here on an Island. then again he owners of this island were vampires. walking over to the sink he put his clothes there not wanting to damage anything with blood stains. he glanced up at the mirror cringing at his own reflection. he looked like he had gotten mauled by a wild animal. he blinked as a flash of his attacker came into his vision. he shook his head then curled his arms around his torso lowering his ears shivering. he quickly left the bathroom noticing Francis just entering the room.

Watching him set down the medical stuff Matthew ran over and hugged the older male once he was sure everything was put down. he buried his face into the others chest sobbing. the fear and realisation of everything that happened finally hit him. he felt arms wrap around him. once hand was rubbing his head while the other was rubbing his back. listening to the comforting voice of his Papa the neko started to calm down. Pulling back he looked at the french vampire wiping tears from his own violet eyes. "s-sorry papa" shaking his head Francis spoke softly to the sacred and scarred little cat. "non. Don't be sorry. it's alright to act zhis way after what you've been though. now let me tend to zhose wounds of yours" he turned and picked up a green paste.

Matthew watched him "what's that?"

"it's a blend of medical herbs found 'ere on zhis island. it works better zhen normal medicine. now hold out your arm. zhis will sting a little but I want you to 'old still okay?"

Nodding Matthew held out his arm and held as still as he could allowing the green paste to be spread onto his arm. he stiffened up held still as he felt the stinging that was said to happen. he closed his eyes laying ears back. he listened to him work ignoring the stinging pain as each wound was tended too. he opened his eyes when he felt bandages being put around his arm, chest and legs. once Francis was finished he was about to say something when the door suddenly swung open.

"Francis zhere's somezhing I need to discuss vith you und I need you too-" cutting himself off when he noticed His servant in nothing but his undergarments and bandages. he tore his gaze away from the neko boy turning to leave. "just see me vhen you're done Francis" he then left shutting the door behind him.

laying his ears back and looking at the ground Matthew didn't like the reaction if master had given him. he blinked when a hand was put on his shoulder. he glanced at his papa as he spoke to him "don't worry Matthew just leave him be. now I'll go get you some new clothes."

he nodded then watched the other head for the door he bit his lip before blurting out. "wait papa!"

stopping at the door Francis turned and looked at Matthew. "oui. what is it Matthew?"

"um I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening Matthew. you can tell me anything. what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath the blonde neko blurted out very quickly. "You have to know that I went into heat for mast- er I mean Gill!" he watched the other's facial expression turn into one of shock. Gulping and laying ears back he asked "p-papa?"

Blinking back his initial shock the french vampire stared at his son. "i-is zhis really true?" he watched his son nod then gave him a happy smile. "oh Matthew! zhis is actually wonderful news! you will 'ave to tell me everything later. Wait does Gilbert know?" he watched him shrug then answer with "I tried to tell him but he got angry" Frowning the blond vampire nodded then told his son. "don't worry I'll talk with 'im. all you worry about is getting some rest. Now go lay down. I'll get your new clothes." he then turned and left the room leaving Matthew alone.

Turning and carefully crawling into the bed Matthew pulled the blankets over his head. he wondered what was going to happen and hopped everything with Gilbert would be settled. he close his eyes sniffling a bit soon falling asleep.

* * *

(sorry for another pretty late update but I have been having trouble with getting inspiration but I did my best when every I did get inspiration to write and got this new chapter up for you guys. hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far and feedback is always welcome! )


	7. Confrontation and Realization

**Thanks for continuing reading and sticking with my story so far! X3 here is the next chapter and let's just say things will start getting good from here on out. again thanks for the wait and hope you guys enjoy. Also if you guys could please leave some reviews that would be lovely X3 reviews do help to motivate me to write!**

* * *

Alfred laid in bed with his tail laying hanging halfway off the bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room. he let out a deep sigh. he found it was completely boring round the place without his brother there to bug and play with. he turned his head to look at the spot his brothers bed use to be. they had removed it days ago. it was actually not long after he got to see his brother again. how long has it been since then? he couldn't remember but it couldn't have been more than a week now. he forced himself to get up off his bed and walked over to the window. he glance up at that sky noticing it was a clear night out. he scanned the sky thinking about all the places his brother could be visiting and the adventures he could be having. he got lost in the many heroic scenarios that he could be in. when he came out of his daze he noticed his gaze was focused on the moon. it would be a full moon tomorrow night. that reminded him he needed to go see how his master was doing. he pushed himself away from the window then quickly ran to his masters room.

Stopping right outside the room he raised his hand to knock but stopped for a moment. he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. hearing the words "come in" he slowly opened the door looking around the large room. his eyes landed on his master who was looking out a window holding a glass of some clouded looking liquid. walking more into the room he watched as his master took another sip of his drink then turned his gaze upon him. Reaching his master the blonde looked from the glass to the person holding it. "is that the stuff that is supposed to help with your uh 'problem'?"

Finishing his glass and setting it on the nightstand next to his bed Ivan nodded at his servant. "da. it is." he walked over to his bed picking up a few clothes laying there and putting them into a suitcase laying next to them. he noticed ears droop out of the corner of his eye and turned to his servant when he started to speak. "you're leaving." it wasn't a question it was most of a disappointed statement from the little neko.

"da. I am. I have business in within Kitsune clans to the North east of here"

"oh. well. can I please go with master! just this once I would like to! I know I ask this every time and I know what the answer will always be I just hope it would maybe be different this time."

Turning to look at his servant the Russian king noticed the sad look on the neko boys face. it wasn't hopeful at all. it was a face of disappointment and sadness. was that a hint of loneliness in his eyes? Sighing the Russian king thought for a moment over the decision of taking his servant with him then remembered his and Arthurs talk when he visited him a while ago.

* * *

(flash back)  
Finishing mixing up a potion Arthur set the bottle of cloudy liquid on the table putting a stopper into the top of the bottle. "there you go Ivan. this should help your issues pertaining to the moon." he crossed his arms looking at the Russian king who had picked up the bottle inspecting it. "thanks. I do not wish to keep loosing my self."

Nodding the griffin agreed. "I am glad to help. no one wants to become a Rogue. though a Rogue of your kind is quite rare. your past has made it hard for you to control your self especially under the full moon."

"da it is unheard of but there is one I know of that has become Rogue. I banished him for that reason alone." the white haired king put the bottle into his jacket. "you should warn your Master and his friends. that is all. you may leave now."

Arthur nodded heading for the door then stopped remembering what he felt when tapping into the twin neko's minds. he glanced back at Ivan "actually there was something I had to discus with you pertaining to your servant and his brother. it about what I noticed during my spell." he noticed his had gotten the others complete attention now. he cleared his throat before continuing. "those two neko's. they are the last of their kind. as far as we know. no one knows much about the neko race but one thing is known. the Rogue's they become more evident when the neko race was wiped out. how they were wiped is still unknown." he noticed the king was getting a bit impatient with knews he obviously already knew so he decided to go straight to the point. "well those two are special I felt a strange connection between to the two. they also have a connection to the Rogue. not sure what kind but I suggest you keep Alfred close. I know you think keeping him in the castle is safe but hear me out. wouldn't it be safer with you?" he waited for answer but when he didn't seem to be getting one he continued. "I'm going to visit with two friends with this information and discuss this with them. us three are the only ones that know magic. I will report any info I have found to you. I will take my leave now take what I have said into consideration."

* * *

Ivan glanced at his servant who now had a confused and hopeful look since he hadn't said anything yet. thinking over everything the griffin told him. he decided to take the advice seeing as it would be safer if he was with him. also it would make his servant happy. right? he focused on going back to packing. "Alfred shouldn't you be packing as well?"

Standing there in shock the blond cat couldn't believe if what he was hearing was true. he smiled big and nodded even though his master couldn't see him. "alright! I'll go pack right now!… Ivan?…" he waited for the other attention before running over him and giving him a hug. "thanks master." he then lowered his voice. "also my heats soon." he then perked up again and ran out of the room.

Watching his servant leave to go pack the werewolf king stood there then smiled glad he seemed to have made the right decision. he definitely couldn't leave his servant alone during his heat. hes done it before and seeing the state the neko was in when he had came back… he couldn't put him through that again. he finished packing then picked up his suitcase walking over of his room to go check on his servant.

* * *

Matthew sighed sitting on his bed. he unwrapped the bandages from around his left arm watching as a scar in the shape of a bite mark on his forearm slowly began to show. he let the bandages fall to the ground then gently ran his fingers over the scarred skin. he was surprised how fast his wounds had healed from his attack. he had an uneasy feeling all day and his arm has been bugging him but he couldn't explain the feeling. he laid his ears back whining slightly rubbing his arm. he hopped this weird feeling would disappear soon. he knew he should tell someone but how could he explain something he didn't know. it also didn't help that the person he wanted to talk with was ignoring him.

Getting up the young neko walked over his dresser pulling out a long sleeve shirt. looks like it was back to hiding his scar again. he didn't know why but something was telling him that no matter how much he wanted to tell someone he just couldn't. he removed the shirt he was wearing then put on the sweatshirt. he stuck his hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt as the weird feeling slowly left again. he knew it would come back again. but when? who knows. he walked over to his window looking up at the night sky. he wondering how Ivan and his brother were doing without him. he stood there lost in thought but soon his thoughts shifted from his brother and Ivan to his master. he was glad his heat ended days ago but he still could feel himself heat up a bit at the thought of his destined mate.

Shaking his head out the blond neko decided to go try talking with his master again. he had to at least tell him about his heat. he left his room heading over to his masters. luckily his room was only a few doors down from his him. Getting to the door he knocked then waited. when he didn't get an answer he sighed and slowly pushed the door open. he looked around the room then noticed his master was at his desk working on paperwork. he was about to say something when his master spoke without looking up from his work.

"vhat is it Matthew? I'm a little busy right now."

the blond neko sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. he hesitated moving his tail behind him so the captain couldn't see his tail was slightly puffed up. he was only afraid of disappointing his master and that was about it. he let out a small breath before walking over to his masters desk. "you're always busy lastly Gill besides we need to talk." he watched as his master didn't look up again while answering him.

"about vhat exactly?"

Rolling his eyes and twitching his tail in irritation the young neko crossed his arm looking at his master with slight annoyance. "about my heat." he dropped his arm stepping back as his master gave him a stern look

"nein ve vill not talk about zhat."

Standing his ground the blond looked back at his master in disbelief hurt that he won't talk about it with him. "But i have to tell you about who I went into heat for."

"nein!"

again with that answer. boy his master was stubborn. Swaying his tail Matthew continued. "but gill I need to tell that I went into heat for-" he couldn't finish because Gilbert slammed his fist on his table then cut him off by saying.

"NEIN! I said ve vouldn't talk about zhis. I already know about your heats und I have made up mein mind zhat you vill be sent home. I can not keep you here do to zhem."

"I don't want to go home gil! I want to stay here! I have to stay here! Please master! you don't understand!"

"vhat's done is done. now leave. zhat's an order from you master."

Feeling hurt and betrayed the neko searched his master's face for any sign that this was just to get him to leave. seeing nothing but seriousness and anger he let his ears droop and tail hang limp. he slowly nodded trying to blink back the tears. he then turned and ran out of the room quickly turning the corner to head to his room but ran into someone. he blinked falling back looking up at who he ran into. he noticed it was antonio. he stared at the hand that was held out of him.

"whoa you ran out of there pretty fast. are you alright there?"

slowly nodding Matthew took the vampires hand letting him help him up. "sorry I ran into you but I have to go. turns out I'm not staying here." he ran around him then straight to his room.

Standing there watching the neko leave the spanish vampire turned to his servant who was standing next to him. he had noticed obvious worry on his face. he chuckled and patted his head ignoring the glare he got from his servant. "aw Lovi your worry about matthew!" he then suddenly gave his servant a serious look. "go get francis and inform him about Matthew. looks like we'll have to intervene before things become bad. I'll talk with Gilbert." he watched his servant nod then take off.

Turning to the door of his friends room he sighed shaking his head before entering the room. he noticed Gilbert was at his desk with his face down against his desk. he walked over to him. "amigo. you should really listen to your servant." he heard a snort and sighed. "if you keep acting this way. you might lose him" he raised an eyebrow when his albino friend mumbled about already losing him. "I know you have issues with falling for servant's but you should listen to this one. hear what the neko has to say." he waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he patted his shoulder. "Francis will tell you the same things! maybe in a different way but still the same! it will be alright mi amigo! also you should hunt more often you have a bad temper when you don't." he patted Gilberts shoulder one last time before heading out to find his servant.

Matthew curled up on the edge of his bed burying his face into his knees. he didn't understand why Gil wouldn't hear him out. he couldn't stand the thought of being sent far away. he suddenly felt arms around him. noticing the scent he moved and buried his face into the the mans chest. "oh papa. what am I going to do? he won't listen to anyone. I don't want to leave." he felt a hand start rubbing his head then heard the calming voice of his old caretaker.

"Don't worry matthew. I 'ear Antonio talking to 'im. everything will be alright but you should try again. I will make sure the stubborn captain will listen to you this time. " Francis pulled the hurt neko away from him so he could look at him. "you 'ave to get past 'is anger and tell 'im point blank whether 'e says 'e wants to 'ear or not." he stood up holding his hand out then pulled the young servant to his feet when he took hold of his hand.

Listening to his old caregiver talk the blond neko slowly nodded taking the outstretched hand allowing himself to be pull to his feet. he took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh. "alright papa. I'll try to talk with him again but can I know something first?" he looked over at the french vampire watching him nod before continuing. "well I have been kinda wondering about Antonio. is he the same spanish vampire from back then?" he watched the other chuckled then nod telling him that he was indeed the same vampire. he perked up. "okay! good! I can finally say thanks to him for saving me and my brother. Oh what happen to the...two...that...you know" he looked to the side hating the two that were the reasons him and his brother became orphans. hearing a sigh he looked up at his old caretaker.

"lets just say they were punished for what they did. the king back then wasn't very tolerant of rule breakers."

he nodded thinking over what he had been told. he had heard that the old king of the gold kingdom had left his duties to his younger brother a while back. the old king… he tried to remember what he was like. he remembered he use to sneak off and play with the old German king when he was young since it was close to the French kingdom he had been raised in sense the incident. he pulled out his locket looking at it. this was the last thing he was given by the king before he was given to Ivan. he remembered the day him and his brother were to leave.

* * *

(flashback)  
Matthew was fixing the tie on his suit. he glanced over at his brother who was having issues. he chuckled and walked over to his brother. "here Al let me show you." he fixed his brothers tie ignoring the groan he got from him.

"mattie. I'm 13 and still have yet to figure out how to tie a tie! don't tell any one. please. I beg you. this is embarrassing!"

The younger twin chuckled at his older brothers response. "don't worry Al I won't tell anyone. besides it's not like we have to wear suits that often. I wonder what papa needs us for and why we have to wear these. it sounds very important."

The older twin twitched his ears and shrugged "dunno guess we'll find out when we get down to the throne room." he suddenly look at his younger twin with shocked and worried eyes causing his brother to look at him in confusion. "Mattie! what if somethings going on with the kingdom!? what if we have to leave!?"

Staring at his brother the younger neko sighed and patted his shoulder. "you're over exaggerating Al it's probably just a meeting that we have to go too." he smiled trying to reassure his freaked out brother though he too had an uneasy feeling like something was going to happen. he remembered having this feeling right before their mother was attacked. he bit his lip as he thought more about this. something was going to happen and hopefully his brother isn't right this time. "well let's just hope that's not the case Al" he shook out his head. "anyways lets go we have to get to the throne room" he grabbed his brothers arm pulling him out of the room.

Arriving at the throne room both neko boys stopped dead in their tracks noticing a white haired man talking with Francis. Matthew took a deep breath before walking up with his brother to their caretaker. "you called for us papa?" he watched both men turned to look at them then noticed Al moved to stand proudly and protectively in between the white haired man and himself. he smiled at the comfort he felt when Al did so. he looked at the french vampire as he spoke to them. "Matthew, Alfred. this is king Ivan. Sadly do to certain circumstances with the kingdom Alfred you will be going to live with 'im and will continue your servant training with 'im."

"WHAT!? no way! sorry Francis but I can not leave my brother! I will not! I made a promise to protect him so I must always be with him!"

the younger neko stared at his older brother in disbelief at his outburst. he was grateful but he shouldn't have spoken back like that. he look at their papa afraid of his reaction. to his surprise he just looked really tired and annoyed. Francis was about to speak when Ivan held up his hand and approached his brother. he watched Al stiffen but stood his ground glaring at the king. Matthew himself moved to hiding behind his brother. he watched as Ivan knelt down to the Alfreds level. he heard him then ask.

"now. you say you won't go without sibling?"

"yes! I understand I have to go but I will not leave without my brother."

The room was quiet for a few minutes till Ivan stood of straight and turned to Francis. "I would like to make change to our original arrangement. I will take both of them. It seems, Alfred was it? Will not move without sibling."

Francis nodded then looked at the twins. "go pack and say your goodbyes. you two will be leaving tomorrow morning. Both neko's nodded then ran to their room. MAtthew finished packing then looked at the window speaking to his brother. "I have to go see him one last time." Alfred looked up from putting away his comic books. "you mean that vampire king that's too full of himself? come on Mattie. you can do better than that beside we have assigned mates remember? there's no use falling for someone when they may not even be your mate in the future." the younger twin blushed as his ears drooped. "you don't think I know that Al? that's the exact reason why I'm not protesting to leaving. I just…. I have too see him one last time at least. I have to say goodbye." the older neko sighed but patted his back. he gave him a soft smile. "go on there. I'll cover for you as always!" younger brother perked up "really you will!? oh thank you Al. merci!" he hugged his brother before running off.

Reaching the huge vampire kingdom Matthew snuck into the back garden of the castle. he found the hidden path way into the castle slowly and quietly making his way to the kings room. arriving there he knocked on the door hopping the king was in there. it was silent for a few minute and the neko started to panic. he knocked again. silence. he was about to leave when he heard a groan from the other side. he perked up and knocked again a bit urgently. he heard a low hiss before shuffling around. he blinked as the door was suddenly swung open.

"vhat is it?"

Seeing the king made him very happy and sad so he instantly hugged him causing the king to be confused. he blinked as he was suddenly pulled into the room and the door was shut. he looked at the king confused as the other sighed then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Matthew Vhy are you here? at this hour!? do you realise how much trouble ve'll be in if you vere found!?"

Looking down the neko rubbed the back of his head. "s-sorry. I just needed to tell you something."

the king sighed again. "couldn't it have vaited till later? geez you came all this vhy vith out zhinking again und voke me up on top of zhat. vhat if I had matters to deal vith!?" he walked over to his dresser pulling out a shirt and pant's. that's when he noticed the king had only been in his boxers. he blushed lightly but notice the king was still talking.

king got dressed as continued. " I mean come on. I know your still just a kind but you should really learn to think before you act und-"

"Sir I'm leaving!" the neko cut him off afraid he wasn't going to get a word in in time. he looked at the king noticing he had a confused and shock look on his face. "i-i'm sorry for interrupting you but I came to tell you that I will be leave with my brother tomorrow to King Ivan's." he watched the king suddenly sit down on his bed. " Scheiße. Zhat's happening so soon?" he watched the king suddenly get up and dig through his night stand. he saw him pull something out but he couldn't make it out what it was. the king walked over to him and took his hand putting something into his hand. Looking at his hand the neko noticed it was a golden locket. he looked up confused but only got one word in responce.

"open."

Looking back at the locket Matthew slowly opened it. he blinked as their was a small note. he opened up the note blinking as a small key fell from the papper. he picked out the key before looking at the paper reading the only sentence that was on the paper.

_till we meet again. _

Matthew looked at the king who just chuckled and said. "keep zhat und vhen ve meet again you'll know vhat zhat key if for. now you must go back." the neko closed his eyes as his hair was ruffled. he nodded looking up at the king. he studied him one last time. his white hair, red eyes and that smirk he alway wore.

* * *

Matthew blinked coming out of his day dream of the past. wait…. white hair…. red eyes…. that smirk…. full of himself attitude… he couldn't remember the kings name from back then but he knew someone now with all of those things. he couldn't be…. could he?


	8. Kidnapped?

**here's another update after the long period of no updates! :D sorry it's been awhile but update will be a lot slower now sense I broke my laptop. I'll have to share the main computer with my siblings so I wan't get to work on chapters as much but I will write and update when I can! also feedback and reviews help fuel my need to write more. motivation=more chapters faster X3 so please leave me some comments. hope you guys continue to enjoy this story I know I enjoy writing it. **

* * *

He couldn't be that same person. Could he? Matthew chewed his bottom lip as he thought it over. he blinked as he noticed a hand waving in front of his face. he looked at Francis who gave a sigh of relief. "Matthew are you alright? you should go talk to Gill before he has to leave." Nodding the blonde neko left his room quickly running down to his master's room. he entered the room without knocking this time. Stopping in the doorway he noticed that his master was packing up a few things. "you're really going somewhere." it was more of a statement then a question.

"Ja I have to go see someone about somezing important."

"Come I come with?"

"Nien. I have to go alone"

The blonde sighed swaying his tail in slight irritation. he wondered why he insisted on doing everything alone. he shook out his head. now wasn't the time. he had to tell this stubborn man about his heats. he took a deep breath "Gill I have to tell you who made me go into heat whether you want me to or not." he was nervous about the others reaction but stood firm not allowing his small fear keep him from saying the most important thing right now. Watching the pale captain he noticed he had stopped his packing and just stood there with his eyes now closed tightly and teeth gritted.

A few minutes passed but nothing was said so matthew took this a chance to finally speak up. "now as I told you I went into heat before we left. the person has had triggered my heat and is my supposed mate is…" his face was heating up with each word that left his mouth. he took a deep breath again now noticing the other was now rigged as he waited for the answer. "you're that person Gill."

Wood cracking could be heard as Gilbert's fist collided with his desk. "see! I knew it vouldn't be me I just knew- Vait...Vhat?." registering the words that were actually said he looked over at his now startled servant. "did… did you just say me?" he watched his neko slowly nod. he blinked staring at him in disbelief. he walked backwards till he hit his chair falling back into it. "I… Made… You… go into… heat…"

Slowing walking up to his now in shock master Matthew gave a small smile. "o-oui you did gill." He watched the vampire slowly look at him. A grin soon spread across his face and next thing the neko knew was that he was suddenly being hugged. he smiled and returned the hug then pushed his master back looking at his confused and questioning face, most likely to the fact he pushed him back. "Now Gill. I have to ask you. When did you last drink?" he had noticed Gilbert gets really irritated when he didn't drink blood regularly. He sighed as his master waved him off saying it wasn't that big of a deal as he finished his packing. Crossing his arms the neko gave his vampire master a stern look before dropping his arms. he pulled the collar of his shirt down over his shoulder before getting the other's attention.

"Gilbert"

"Vhat-" the vampire captain stopped at the sight of his servant's exposed neck. he glanced over the neko's face but all he saw was annoyance and determination. he sighed giving into his little servant yet again. With a roll of his eyes he pulled his servant over to him by the little neko's slim waist. he let out a small chuckle as his neko blushed slightly at the action and made an adorable gasping noise. man he really was the cutest thing he had seen and now he was all his. he couldn't have been happier. he smirked then leaned over carefully biting down on the younger males neck drinking his blood. he took what was necessary yet again. Taking too much and harming his neko was the last thing he wanted to do. Pulling back and licking his lips he had to admit the neko had the sweetest tasting blood he ever had. he patted Matthew's head right in-between the cat ears. "now Mattie" he smirked at the blush from the nickname. "time for you to head to your room" he paused in his talking noticing little neko ears droop down. huh the kid really did want to come with. he glance at where a letter on his desk that was hidden under other paperwork. Which was an awesome idea to hide it that was if he did say so himself. that letter was also the reason he had to leave. He glance back at his neko servant. luckily all this happened in a split second so his neko wouldn't have noticed. the letter didn't say he couldn't bring someone with. he really couldn't say no to the face his neko was making but there was no way he would ever admit that, so he decided to add "and pack. I mean ze awesome me needs to have at least one lackey vith me." he grin glad at how fast his servant perked up.

Matthew smiled hearing he could actually go with. "oh Merci Gil!" he debated a bit before finally giving Gilbert a quick kiss on the cheek then ran out the door. Luckily he stopped before turning out into the hallway otherwise he would have collided with someone. he blinked and smiled apologetically at the griffin that stood before him in human form. "oh sorry Arthur."

Arthur waved him off as his wings settled back against his back from being startled. this neko needed to be a bit more careful and aware of his surroundings. "don't worry about it. it's quite alright, but where are you heading in such a hurry?" he raised an eyebrow interested in where he was going in such a hurry.

The young neko smiled. "oh I'm going out to sea with Gilbert somewhere so I have to pack." he moved around the confused griffin running to his room. once entering his room he noticed that his window was open. he didn't remember leaving that open but he could have been mistaken. walking over to the window he closed it then noticed something move in the reflection of the window. he quickly turned around but didn't see anything. he looked around before sighing. that must have been his imagination. he unconsciously touched the bite scar on his arm out of habit. he had been on edge sense that attack but he couldn't think of that right now he had to pack. he walked to his closet, opened it and looked inside. he found one of his old bags in the corner. he grabbed it left the closet shutting the door behind him with his foot then walked over to his dresser. he opened up the drawers grabbing plenty of shirts, pants, boxers and anything else he thought he would need. he made sure to pack for a long journey. after triple-checking his bag, you could never be too safe!, he zipped it up. Standing up straight and smiling his smiled disappeared as he suddenly froze. he felt something sharp lightly touch his neck then a voice soon followed.

"Ve~ you were very hard to find you know that. if only we knew you had left with Gilbert already I wouldn't have gone all the way to that castle. Luddy's going to be mad that I took so long" the voice whined the last part then sighed and continued his talking. "Oh and please don't yell or scream or run away. I really don't want to hurt you."

Matthew gulped then slowly looked down to see what was at his neck. he blinked as he noticed a pointed tail moved away from his neck. he turned around to follow the tail finally getting the glimpse of it's owner. he noticed a younger looking man that looked to be close to his age with light brown hair and brown eyes. the first thing he noticed was the man was smiling and didn't look like someone who could hurt a fly though looks could be deceiving. he also noticed that he resembled his friend Lovino which made him wonder if they were related or even knew each other for that matter. Continuing his inspection of the light brown haired man he also noticed his clothes consisted of a shirt, like lovino's, that barely covered the chest, really short shorts and need high boots. the whole outfit was black. he also noticed a pair of large bat like wings that were folded against his back. just looking at him made his face heat up so he figured that he must have been an incubus and wondered if all incubus's wore the same revealing outfits. he watched the incubus before asking. "why are you here?" he tried to keep the fear out of his voice but failed.

The other incubus tiled his head and looked at the blonde neko before smiling big and giggling. "why I came here to get you of course! Luddy wanted me to get you and bring you to him, so here I am!" he open his arms with a big childish grin on his face. his face changed to a softer look. "now will you please come with me Matthew? Luddy doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Matthew froze "h-how did you know my name?" he took a step back but that was as far as he got sense he noticed the strange incubus's tail sway to the side a bit so he stood still and watched the other creature.

The Incubus blinked and looked shocked. "oh I forgot to say who I was! I am Feliciano! I am an incubus but don't worry I wont hurt you! as along as you listen but please do I don't like hurting people unless they are bad people but you're not a bad person! at least I hope your not. I would like to be friends if possible! oh! sorry I know your name cause Luddy told it to me. he said my target was a blonde neko with a strange curl." he smiled like he should have been given praise for saying all that.

Matthew wasn't quite sure what to think of this talkative Incubus. At least he was right about him being an incubus. he also wondered how this 'luddy' knew about him. he had so

many questions. he knew where to get them but should he go with his guy or should he go get Gilbert. he glance at the doorway which caught the attention of Feliciano who sighed. matthew blinked as suddenly his mouth was covered and he was lifted off the ground and out the window with a crash. he tried to struggle but stopped when the tip of that tail was at his throat again.

Another sigh escaped the lips of Feliciano. "sorry Matthew but I have to do this or luddy will be mad at me and I will be punished." he glanced behind him and noticed two creatures in the window he just broke through. one had white hair, red eyes and looked very angry while the other had blond hair, green eyes, really thick eyebrows and looked pretty shocked and confused. he smiled apologetically at them before looking to make sure Matthew was securely in his arms and the packed back was in his right hand. he then took off at full speed back to his master's castle.

* * *

Gilbert growled watching the incubus shoot off with his little neko. he pushed away from the windowsill angrily storming off to his room to grab his things. he wondered what his brother ment in that letter he was sent. now he knew exactly what he had meant by 'we have something special of yours'. he couldn't be completely sure but he was very sure that Matthew was the same tiny neko that use to sneak to his kingdom when he was owner of it. he looked exactly like him and had even smelt just like him though there was a suddenly tiny change to his sent but he wasn't sure what the cause of it was. now was not the time to be stressing over that. right now he needed to get Matthew back weather he was the same kid or not. there was no way he would let this servant go. Not when he was the servant's mate. That would be totally unawesome!

Storming into his room he didn't noticed that he had been followed by a griffin till said griffin cleared his throat. Turning around the albino vampire raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. "vhat?" he snorted as Arthur rolled his eyes before speaking. "that was your younger brothers servant wasn't it?" this time Gilbert rolled his eyes "Ja it vas" he shouldn't be here wasting his time with Arthur when he had to get on his boat and go after him. he didn't noticed the other had nodded but did look at him when he spoke again. "your brother must really want to talk with you. here's the thing you won't be able to get to where he went as fast as you would like" Gil was about to say something but was silenced by Arthur raising his hand "I know you don't like the idea but allow me to send you at least as close enough to the gold kingdom as I possibly can. you can run faster than sailing on the sea correct? you want to get there as soon as possible so allow me to send you there." Standing there for a few minutes GIlbert debated then sighed giving really did need to get his brother's kingdom as soon as possible. he really didn't like this idea. it was unaweome in his eyes but Arthur was right. He would never admit that out loud though. that would be unawesome. "fine ve vill do zhis your vay."

Arthur sighed in relief that the stubborn captain agreed with him. "good now follow me." he turned and left the room only glancing behind him to make sure he was being followed, which thankfully he was. he walked down the halls then down a flight of stairs to the ground level. he went down another hallway till he reached his room. there was a reason he had his master pick a room on the ground floor and that reason would soon be revealed. opening the door the blonde griffin stopped dead in his tracts as said master was sprawled out on their bed in nothing but a convenient rose pillow covering his crotch. he stood there shocked and embarrassed though he had to admit some of the heat he felt wasn't from embarrassment and was heading to lower areas. he was brought out of his indecent thoughts by Gilbert's sudden voice.

"Vhat's taking so long? ve don't have time to stand here and-" GIlbert cut himself off as he opened the door more and saw his pretty much naked friend. he sighed and groaned. "Francis could you please put clothes on und I am borrowing your servant. you can have your fun vith him once my business is done vith him." It's not like he handn't seen his friend naked, he had many times. it didn't bother him at all any more and normally he wouldn't care but right now he had more important things to worry about. he needed to get to his servant. who knows what his brother has done with him.

Arthur exhaled into a nervous cough then cleared his throat looking off to the side. "uh yes. well." he cleared his throat again then glared at his master. "damn it you damned frog. can't you see now is not the time for your little perverted gestures!" he snorted and crossed his arms ignoring the I didn't need your help look he got from Gilbert. though he did have to admit the look on his master's face was priceless when the captain came in.

Francis was up and dressed in the next second. he finished buttoning up his shirt as he spoke. "what is ze problem Gilbert?" he looked at Arthur as he said the next part. "oh and I'm sure you enjoyed my gesture mon petit giffin~" he chuckled at the huff and string of curses from the griffin's mouth but that blush he was trying oh so hard to hide was proof that what he said was true and was enough for him. he looked at Gilbert as he spoke.

"Matthew vas captured my mien bruder und I need Arzur's help getting to the gold kingdom." the albino captain crossed his arms and sighed a bit irritated that this was taking too long.

The french vampire gasp and cover his mouth. "mathieu was captured!?" he back up and sat down on the bed "mon dieu. my poor little mathieu and by your brother no less! we 'ave to get 'im back!" he got up and headed to a hidden door near the right corner of the room. "Arthur my love please open the door and brings us to your hidden magic room."

"with pleasure" Arthur followed his master to the door. he did how ever ignore being called his love though his face did flush at the words. lifting the spell on the door by tapping on it twice and muttering open he opened the door heading down the stairs to and large room with and huge magic circle in the middle of the room. Book shelves covered the far side of the room and along another wall were a bunch of ingredients that were needed for various spells. he ignored the whistle which was obviously from Gilbert. he walked over to a stand that had his spell book laying open to the last spell he had been working on. he picked up the book then walked to the circle standing right outside of it. he started going through the pages. he pointed to the middle of the circle and spoke without looking from his book. "stand in the middle Gilbert"

Gilbert snorted but hesitated looking at the circle. "you sure zis vill be safe right?"

Agian without looking from his book Arthur spoke. "yes. what you are scared?"

"NEIN! ze awesome me isn't afraid of anyzing!"

"then go stand in the middle of the circle. we are wasting time."

Sighing Gilbert glanced at the circle again. there was no way he was going to admit that he was maybe a tiny bit scared. nope that would be totally unawsome! he forced himself to walk out and stand in the middle of the magic circle thingy. he closed his eyes as he heard chanting. he opened one eye and noticed the circle around him started to glow. the glowing got brighter as that chanting continued. calming himself down Gil close his eyes again and exhaled gently. here I come Matthew was the last thought he had before he suddenly felt a rush of strong wind feeling himself being pulled by it.

Arthur watched gilbert suddenly disappear as the spell was finished. he closed his book and put it back on the stand where he had gotten it from. he felt arms wrap around his waist then felt a face nuzzle into his neck as the other pulled him closer so his wigs were gently pressed against the other's chest. only one sentence was uttered from the other.

"I hope Matthieu will be okay."

Reaching up the griffin patted the golden locks of his masters hair. his tail wrapped around his master's leg as well in a comforting gesture. he knew the little neko was was like a son to his master even if he met his master after said neko was already with Ivan. he was worried for the neko's sake as well as his masters. he spoke in a soft voice barely above a whisper knowing his master would hear it clearly.

"I hope so too."


End file.
